The life and lies of a twin
by Fred-and-George-fan
Summary: Follow Fred and George and how they got detentions, made friends and fell in love. Story’s much better that this stupid summery but I’ve no idea what to write...


_**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I own nothing… but how I wish I owned the twins. I do however own Paige and my rather rubbish sorting hat song that took me all of two minutes to write. Just so you know, only the first few chapters will be in first year and then it will skip to either POA, GOB or OoTP depending on which I want to write about. **_

_**Yeah, it's another Weasley fic but I'm obsessed, who wouldn't be. Heh.**_

_**Hopeful the spelling and punctuation is all right, I checked through it (which is very rare for me) but I don't do beta readers (no idea why, I just never have)**_

_**Anyways, enough of my rambling… on with yet **__**another**__** of Weasley twin by me, **__**Fred and George fan**__** or Jenny, which ever…**_

_**Oh btw… don't be too harsh, constructive criticism is all good, but flames will be used to cook chocolate cookies and roast marshmallows... **_

The life and lies of a twin Chapter One 

**Weasleys, Girls, Lee and Hats**

Fred and George Weasley, prankster extroidinairs, witty, sharp Weasley twins. Identical to the un-trained eye. Nobody ever seemed to notice that Fred was slightly taller, with a more boyish, rounder face. Nor did anyone notice that George had a tiny mole on his neck and a small scar by his right ear. But that's how they liked it, they liked to fool people.

'Fred, hurry it up!' Their mother, Molly Weasley called.

'I'm George woman, honestly call yourself our mother?' Fred demanded as he struggled with his over crowded trolley, trying to keep up with his mother and the rest of his siblings. There was Ginny, seemly harmless for an eight year old, especially one that's a skinny red headed girl, but the twins knew better. It seemed that having six brothers had toughened up the youngest and only girl.

Then there was Ron, only a year older than his sister was and a lot weaker. He was the one the twins picked on, using the nickname they had fashioned for him, _ickle Ronniekins. _

Then there was Percy, good old geeky Percy, and always the butt of the twin's jokes. _Perfect _Percy with his glasses and good grades. Despite the fact that he was thirteen, two years older than the twins were, he always seemed to let them get to him. That's probably why he became so determined to prove himself.

In his final year at Hogwarts, and Head Boy was Charlie. Good old Charlie was so unlike Percy who believed that being prefect or head boy was the most important thing in the world. Yes, Charlie knew how to have fun. He was also the top Seeker for the Gryffindor Quiddich team and never failed to lose a match.

Finally there was Bill, Bill who had already finished Hogwarts and was training to become a Gringotts Curse Breaker. With his long red hair and dragon fang earring Bill was definitely one the twins looked up to as 'cool.'

'Sorry George,' Molly Weasley said. Plumb with fizzy red hair, she was definitely not a woman to be crossed with; the twins often saw her bad side. But really she was just an old teddy bear, loving, friendly and hugable.

'I'm only joking, I'm Fred really.' Fred smirked, taking a sprint at the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ before his mother could scold him. George also smirked cheekily at his mother before following his twins lead and disappearing though the apparent solid brick wall that led to the Hogwarts Express.

'Those boys…' Mrs Weasley frowned as she hurried her other sons through the barrier before following hand in hand with her daughter.

'Weasleys!' She called once she came through onto Platform 9 ¾. Reluctantly the bunch of red heads joined their mother's side. Ron tugged on his mother's sleeve.

'Cant I go mum, please?' He begged.

'You still have two years, Ronnie.' She informed the boy who frowned but fell silent, still holding onto his mother's sleeve.

'Right, Charlie… look after the twins.'

'We don't need looking after, mum.' George groaned, eyeing his elder brother suspiciously.

'Oh yes you do!' She laughed looking at the identical boys before turning back to face her eldest son attending the school. 'Make sure they behave… I don't want them expelled before they even reach second year.'

'Sure thing, mum.' Charlie agreed, kissing his mother on her cheek and saying goodbye to his three siblings whom would not be attending Hogwarts before hurrying over to the train to meet his friends.

'Have a good time, Percy!' Mrs Weasley said, hugging him before allowing him too to say goodbye and then greet his friends. As soon as Percy was gone Mrs Weasley turned on the two first years.

'Now you better behave, If I get so much as one letter from Dumbledore informing me that you've blown up toilets or set off fireworks or tormented Mrs Norris then I'll be bringing you straight back home, you hear?'

'Percy never go this lecture…' Fred mumbled into his feet.

'Nor did Charlie…' George agreed.

'Yes because they are trustworthy, and you two are troublemakers… Now give your mum a hug goodbye.' And ignoring her son's embarrassed protests she threw her arms around them both and held them in a death grip, sad that she had to let another two of her children go.

'Muuuum… you're choking us…' Fred gasped, wriggling free from his mother's hold.

'Have a good time,' she said tearfully as she watched the twins climb onto the train for the first time, excitement evident on their identical grins. They popped out of a window and waved goodbye to their mother and their three siblings just as the train started to pull away.

'Now lets go and find a carriage.' Fred said to his twin, hoping they would be able to find one empty, or near enough. They didn't have to look long before they found a carriage with only two occupants, who both looked uncomfortable to be sitting alone with each other.

One was a dark boy with dark hair in deadlocks; the twins instantly liked him. He had large dark eyes and a mischievous grin so alike their own.

The other was a girl with shoulder length black hair that flicked out at the ends. She had large green eyes and was tiny. Of course, the twins being eleven-year-old boys were not so keen on girls and so found nothing appealing about her. In fact, in their opinion she looked like a wuss.

'Scuse--' Fred started, eyeing the two occupants.

'—Mind if we sit here?' George continued.

'Everywhere else is full.' Fred added after a mini second pause. The girl shook her head and her emerald green eyes returned to watching the scenery flash by though the window.

'I'm Lee Jordan.' The boy introduced keenly, shaking both twins' hands in a ridiculous manor.

'Fred and George Weasley.' Fred greeted.

'Who are you?' George asked politely to the girl, figuring that to ignore her would be harsh.

'She's not much of a talker.' Lee put in, rolling his eyes at the twins to signal that she's a no go. However, as if she had eyes in the back of her head she turned around, a small frown playing on her rouge lips.

'I'm Paige Theodora Forsyth.' She introduced shooting Lee an evil look which if he noticed he ignored.

'Well… nice to meet you Lee and Paige.' Fred smirked, still looking slightly cautiously at the girl who shrugged and turned her attention back out of the window.

Fred mumbled something that sounded extremely like 'girls' before striking up a conversation with Lee. It turned out that the twins and Lee had an awful lot in common and they chatted animatedly for the train journey. Paige was completely forgotten as she sat in the corner hoping that other people she would come to meet would be a lot politer and nicer than these three boys were. But then again… she being an eleven-year-old girl did not understand nor care of the way boys minds worked.

However she found her self trapped not only on the train but also in a boat with the three boys who begged her to share so that they could stay together. She did, but not happily so.

She was only rid of them when they reached the castle and she went and joined a group of giggling girls while the boys joined the end of the que.

'Melin that Paige girl was an odd one.' Lee laughed once they were out of ear shot from her.

'Aren't all girls?' Fred smirked. The three of them laughed.

'So, how do you suppose they sort us?' George asked once the laughter had died down. Lee shrugged and informed them that his parents had not wanted to ruin the surprise.

'That's the same with ours…' Fred frowned. But the boys had no further chance to speak as a striked looking woman with her hair tight in a bun came out and took them to the great hall. She then informed them that once their name was called they would have to go to the front to be sorted.

The twins watched as she placed a tattered old hat onto a three legged brown stall and a moment later the hat burst into song.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_For you will find no other hat,_

_As smart as I will be._

_Just slip me on your head,_

_Allow me in your brain,_

_And I will tell in no time,_

_The house that will keep you sane._

_Will you be in bold Gryffindor?_

_The bravest of the lot._

_Or perhaps you're cunning like a Slytherin,_

_And know what you may want._

_Are you smart for Ravenclaw?_

_Where your talent would not be wasted._

_Or perhaps your kindness over rules the lot,_

_And you belong in Hufflepuff?_

_So put me on your head,_

_Do not be afraid,_

_For there is no other hat_

_That can put you in your place.'_

'We have to try on a stupid hat?' Fred moaned disappointment evidential in his voice.

'Looks like it.' George shrugged.

'Right, when I call out your name come to the front and place the sorting hat on your head.' The striked lady, Professor McGonagall, told the first years. She pulled out a roll of parchment and unrolled it, looking at it from under her spectacles.

'Bell, Katie.'

A scared looking girl whose brown hair was plated into messy pigtails hurried forward and placed the hat on her head. After only a brief pause the hat called 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Conner, Zachary'

A boy with dark messy hair hurried forward, he looked extremely confident and pleased when the hat called out 'SLYTHERIN.'

'Carter, Kimberly.' A girl with shoulder length blonde curled hair was the first Hufflepuff and Coaster, Ethan became the first Ravenclaw. His sister Courtney was sorted to Gryffindor. This made George a little nervous, would he and Fred be separated like those twins had been?

'Dartsheir, Tyler' a boy with curly black hair joined Gryffindor while Jacob Dink went to Slytherin.

'Forsyth, Paige' was called after a few more names. As the raven haired girl made her way to the stool George was amused to hear his twin chant 'not Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor.' However Fred was to be disappointed as the hat with no hesitation called

'GRYFFINDOR!'

More names were called.

'Johnson, Angelina' a dark girl with long sleek black hair became a Gryffindor.

'Jordan, Lee.' The twins shot Lee an encouraging look as he made his way up to the chair and placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to take a few moments to consider before it called out

'GRYFFINDOR!' Looking extremely pleased Lee hurried to the clapping table.

Finally it came.

'Weasley, Fred.' Fred shot George a smirk and hurried to the hat, which called 'Gryffindor' in a matter of seconds.

'Weasley, George'

George stumbled up to the hat and felt it hiss in his ear as soon as it touched his red hair.

'Twins eh… you'd be good for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff… Hufflepuff especially, you have a kinder heart than your twin.'

George squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't be separated from this twin, although the outcome seemed likely that he would at that time.

The hat continued 'but you are brave… oh yes, brave indeed. Not so much as your twin, you're more the hesitant one I see… still a troublemaker, but just like your twin not a troublemaker that would fit in in Slytherin… Yes. I think it would be best to keep the two of you together… best be GRYFFINDOR!'

George released his breath he had been unaware he had been holding. He hurried to the Gryffindor table where he sat with Fred and Lee. He couldn't believe the hat had seriously considered him for Hufflepuff.

'What took so long?' Fred hissed in his ear.

'Deciding whether I would make a fine Slytherin Price.' George lied with a smirk.

'The hat considered you for _Slytherin_?' Lee asked, rather shocked. George nodded, he'd rather his twin and new friend thought that he had been considered for Slytherin, evil as it were, rather than Hufflepuff…

'Welcome, new and old, to a fresh year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore had stood up. 'I would like to say so words and here they are… earwax, lemon drops, bubble and squeak. Eat up.' And as he sat down the silver plates pilled with food. George laughed at Dumbledore's odd ness and then piled his plate high with food.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: so there we have it. The Weasley family's introduction, the twins meeting my OC, Paige, plus Lee Jordan. George nearly being separated from his twin, and Dumbledore being the insane man we know and love.

_**Review…**_


End file.
